I'll move on for you
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: For ages Reborn has loved Luce, even when she died but what happens when another woman enters his life? Minor RebxLuc and RebxBian


_Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here_

_Lolita So I told Leo not to talk today because I want to get this over and done with quickly. Well this is just a side story to get away from my busy stoires. I've had this banging around in my mind for while so I decided to get it down. I know no one would really read this, so I don't expect many reviews. But if you do read this, I hope you enjoy it! Yes, this is written all In Reborn's POV. Sorry for my bad spelling and grammer!_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll move on for you<strong>

**Reborn's POV**

I love two women. One stronger than the other, but I still love the other one with my whole heart. I know, that's not exactly cool for the world's best hit man, but it can't be helped. People might think that I have no time whatsoever for love, but they are wrong. Because I do.

The first woman that I ever took interest in was the one we all call Luce. Yes, I know I was the most charming man out there in the mafia world, but I didn't really think I would need love. I was reclusive and I still kind of am.

Luce was different. I remember when she was trying to offer us all cookies and I simply pulled down my fedora hat over my eyes and didn't accept it. It was if she knew that I did really want it. Instead she gave me my favourite drink which was a cappuccino. At first I was hesitant to take it, but then I did.

Then she said something out of the blue. "I like it." I looked up at her like she had lost the plot. "What?" She repeated herself with the biggest smile on her face. "I like your sideburns. They are so curly and they look handsome on you."

She carried on with what she was doing, making sure us Acrobaleno's got something to eat, while me, and I just stared at her. That was the first time anyone had ever said that to me. Most women are scared to approach me and just admire me from a distant. Well not Luce. She did something no woman had ever done before.

After that, I wanted to get to know her. If I wasn't as sleek as I am now, I would have looked like a love-struck puppy chasing after his master. I made it look subtle and hid it. I made it look like we were friends and that was that.

She knew something was going to happen to her, but she just wouldn't say it. I could feel that something was bugging her. "Reborn, I want you to keep the group strong for me." I turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking up at the stars as we sat out back at the porch to my house.

"What are you talking about? You know I work solo, so once this mission is over, I will get away from that annoying lot." She just laughed which made me more interested as to why she said it. "I know, I know. Just do it okay? I mean, what if we don't see each other again?"

Now that is something I never really thought about. I will never admit this, but yes I love Luce. I didn't want to tell her as I was so mad about my reputation. That was the only thing that mattered to me.

When we were turned to these stupid babies, Luce had her hand on her stomach and it looked like she knew something. Before I knew it, she was giving me a hug and we all said our good byes, then we were all alone. Out into the world looking like babies. Just great.

A couple of years went by and I became so loyal to Vongola Nono. I even stated to train some hopeless people into becoming their famiglia boss. It hit me like a bombshell when I finally found out. Why is it that I was the last to know?

It was Collonelo who told me. "I'm sorry, Reborn, but Luce died, _kora. _She said that it was part of her curse of something." My mind wheeled back to the night when we were under the stars. I let my black onyx eyes just stare at Collonelo while my tiny mind takes this information in. I nod. "Okay then. Do you know where her grave is?" He tells me where it is and I visit it every year without fail.

I let my heart go cold and I am back to my normal self. No love. That was until I met the most second important person in my life. Although I was in a baby form, I still managed to capture her heart and to be really honest, I didn't even _do _anything. I just sat there like a good baby.

One day I asked her. "Why are you chasing after me? Can't you see I'm a baby?" The purple haired woman just laughed and gathered me up in her arms. "Now, now, that would be a lie! I can tell you're different, as if you're way too mature. It's as if this isn't your body."

To be honest, my head jerked up at this, but there was no glint in my black eyes. "Is that so?" The woman nodded. "So then, what is your name?" The woman answered me. "My name is Bianchi. I hear yours is Reborn, but to me, I don't think that that's your real name."

I bite my lip and wonder how the hell this woman can read me like a book. It's true that Reborn isn't my real name. After I got this pathetic body, I changed my name and told that perverted doctor to change my records. "So then Bianchi, I would love it so much if you were to put me down." She did it happily only because it made me happy.

I started playing with my sideburns again and I saw her smiling at me softly. "I like it." I knew what she was talking about, but it was shocking to hear it come out of her mouth. "What?" Is it me or is this de ja vu? She spoke up again. "I like your sideburns. They really make you look handsome. It adds to your charms."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "So I've been told." Yeah, by the woman I LOVE and not you. Although I didn't say this, it seemed like she managed to get the unsaid words, because her face fell a little bit. I sigh softly and walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" I continue walking and then I hear her walking with me. "I'm going to a cafe. Join me if you really want to." I knew I shouldn't have said this because of course she wanted to join me.

As soon as we got there, she ordered. As soon as I was about to open my mouth, she said it for me. "I would also like a cappuccino for my companion." The waiter looked at her funny and walked away, while I was staring at Bianchi like she was mad.

"How did you know?" Bianchi shrugged like it was nothing. "Just did I guess."

After that, I felt myself getting warmer and warmer to this woman, but I never forgot Luce, the one woman who taught me to love without her even knowing that she did.

Here I am sitting and her grave right now. It has been a year since we were turned into our normal selves. I am back to my handsome self and all the women swarm over me like bees to the hive. Too bad that I only have eyes for the one that I truly loved.

When I was turned back, I could see tears in Bianchi's eyes. At first I thought they were tears of joy, but the way she cut her eyes from me and walked away, I knew what it was. Tear of sadness. Bianchi knew all about my love for Luce and she knew that I still had deep feelings for her.

The worst thing was that that the day we had changed back to our normal selves was the same day that Luce died. Typical isn't it?

"So Luce, I want to ask you something. Can I move on? I know that if you knew I loved you, you wouldn't want me to suffer like this. I DO love Bianchi, but I also love you. Can I move on?" I know that this might surprise you, this coming from my lips, but this is all true.

I hear someone walking up behind me and I don't even care for who it is. I just close my eyes until whoever it is stops right next to me. I can smell the simple perfume and know who it is immediately.

"Seven years she's been dead huh? If you loved her, why didn't you tell her?" I chuckle softly. "That's because I was a coward. I had never been in love before, so it was a shock for me at the time." I felt the warm hand pat my shoulder. "I know that you wanted me to stop chasing you, but my love for you is too strong. Now that I know you're love for Luce is even stronger, do you want me to stop?"

I look at the woman who is now shorter than me in height. I see that she has some tears in her eyes, but she doesn't want them to fall. Before she knows it, I have her wrapped up in a hug.

"No, Bianchi. I love you too. I was stupid and I should have said this a long time ago. I have never told anyone that I love them, so you're the first. I will never again make that mistake."

She wraps her arms round my neck and I know it's all okay. I whisper into the purple haired woman's ear. "I'll move on for you…"

* * *

><p><em>So did you like it? Tell me what you think! Plz don't forget, rate or hate!<em>

_Dark Gothic Lolita_


End file.
